VOEZ: The Story
by noleavemealonefools
Summary: VOEZ's behind story: A new band is in town! Come see their new adventures!
1. Chapter 1

"Tweet! Tweet!" little Nan chirped.

Chelsea groaned.

"Nan, please stop waking me up….."

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up!" a familiar voice yelled. "We've got company!"

"Lance, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Chelsea yelled back at her younger brother.

"Oh? But what if I tell you Yuko's here?" her brother yelled.

At this, Chelsea's face brightened up and she immediately got ready for the day.

20 minutes later, Chelsea ran downstairs to be greeted by wonderful smells wafting in the kitchen. She quickly took a peek outside into the cafe, and saw Yuko eating a pork bun for breakfast.

"Yuko!" Chelsea yelled, charging forward, tackling her best friend.

Yuko smiled. "Geez, Chelsea, where do you get all your energy from?"

Lance popped his head out of the kitchen and yelled,"She's a crazy hyperactive demon! She gets her energy from doing dark, evil deeds!"

At this, Chelsea grew a dark aura and growled,"You better take that back right now, Lance. You'll regret it."

Yuko just laughed at the familiar sight of the 2 siblings bickering. "Chelsea, hurry up and eat your breakfast. Remember, our debut is today!" Yuko said.

Just then, Jessy, Qian Qian, and Ocean entered the cafe.

"Man, I'm starved! Lance, got any pork buns?" Ocean said

"One pork bun, coming right up! Jessy, Qian Qian, what do you guys want to eat?"

"2 apple tarts." The spoken pair said in unison.

Lance snickered. "You two sure are compatible today."

At Lance's comment, both Qian Qian and Jessy turned red.

Yuko smiled. "Don't tease them too much," she said

Chelsea just laughed and yelled,"Let's put on a great concert today!"

Everyone smiled, and yelled,"YEAH!"

Yuko laughed and said,"Guys, sorry to interrupt your happy morning, but we're going to be late to the stadium if we don't hurry!"

Chelsea started freaking out. "Oh wait, what song are we going to play!"

Qian Qian smiled and said,"Colorful Voice, Mrs. Forgetful."

Everyone laughed as Chelsea turned red with embarrassment. Yuko silently tapped her watch, and the group got quickly pulled into reality. The whole group piled into Ocean's car, and took off.

Out of the blue, Jessy suddenly asked,"What is our band going to be called?"

"Rhythm beat!" Ocean yelled, when they stopped at the red light.

"No, we should be Nan, after Chelsea's bird!" Yuko argued

Chelsea though for a moment. "Why don't we call our band VOEZ, like after the VOEZ cafe?"

Qian Qian thought for a moment and smiled. "That's a great idea, Chelsea!"

And so, the VOEZ group set off toward their first debut.

Hi! So this is going to be updated later in the week. VOEZ cafe is the cafe Chelsea and Lance work/own. I got all the character's personalities at the official VOEZ website. Please review!

Here are the characters:

Sasaki Yuko - agent/bassist

Half-Chinese and half-Japanese, Yuko grew up in a happy, loving family. She's very pretty and, after being scouted by a famous modeling agency, has frequented the social circles of the entertainment industry since junior high. With her charming appearance and her effortless modeling talent, she quickly rose to stardom and is now considered a teen idol. She hasn't let fame go to her head, though—but she still struggles with the constant attention from passionate fans.

Yuko moved to Lan Kong with her father when she was still in high school. That's how she met Chelsea and Ocean and came to join the band. Thanks to her background and contacts in the entertainment industry, Yuko often acts as the band's agent, helping to book gigs and other events.

Chelsea - female vocalist

Chelsea has a naturally warm manner and an open personality that puts people at ease. She's also a natural 'MOE', meaning everyone enjoys hanging out with her. Chelsea knows everything there is to know about making breads and desserts, and is the face of her parents' bakery. Tons of people come into the store just to buy bread and other goodies from her.

Chelsea's enthusiasm is most evident in her role as class monitor. When something happens in class—no matter how big or small—she goes out of her way to find a solution and fix the problem; however, this often results in her struggling to help too many people all at once.

When Chelsea joined the band as lead singer, her broad vocal range, powerful voice and ability to capture many different musical styles really helped to expand the band's playlist.

Lance - drummer

A talented baker and academic overachiever, adults tend to see Lance as a model student—although in reality he is brash and unruly. He loves to play video and music games and often tries to sneak away to the arcades whenever it's his turn to watch the bakery, which generally causes trouble for his sister Chelsea.

Qian Qian knew he was extremely good on the arcade drum machine, which led her to introduce him to the band when it was formed. Through her he got to know many famous musicians, both local and international stars, inspiring him to start taking his drum-playing much more seriously.

In some ways, Lance respects Qian Qian more than his big sister Chelsea.

Ocean - guitarist

Raised by a single parent, Ocean has always had a big, cheerful personality. When he's not in school, you'll often find him helping out his dad in the garage. Soon after he met Jessy, Ocean picked up the guitar and his talent quickly revealed itself. In high school, he and Jessy formed a two-piece band and were soon playing gigs far and wide.

With his simple, carefree attitude and happy-go-lucky nature, Ocean is always taking on other people's problems. He loves to help others out—that's why, thanks to Chelsea, he was the one who first suggested they form a band, and was the driving force behind their search for members and their musical progression.

Ocean's favorite food is the pork floss bun made at Chelsea's bakery—one time, he ate nothing but pork buns for a whole week to save up for a new distortion pedal.

Jessy - guitar/male vocalist

Jessy was born in the USA and moved to Lan Kong with his parents when he was still in elementary school. In junior high he met Ocean, a cool kid with a big heart and amazing guitar talent, and the two began jamming together whenever they could. In high school they officially formed as a duo, and before long they were playing for large crowds at the Station Plaza. Through Ocean, Jessy met Qian Qian, a sweet girl who works at a local music store, and her good friend Chelsea, who helps out at her parents' bakery.

Jessy generally appears calm and collected, but mention one of his favorite musicians and he completely loses his composure, chattering away excitedly and bending the ear of anyone who will listen. Still, he doesn't usually contribute much to ordinary conversations—his words are always measured and precise. But perhaps what's most surprising about Jessy is his killer sweet tooth, and that his favorite dessert is Chelsea's Mont Blanc.

For some strange reason, Jessy always seems to find himself surrounded by feral cats.

Qian Qian - piano/keyboardist

Quiet and taciturn, Qian Qian is a gentle and considerate person. When she was young, an old relative who owns a music store taught her how to play the piano. Now she's grown up, she helps out at the store and sometimes works as a piano tutor. Because of her reserved nature, she can't bring herself to confide even in Chelsea, her oldest childhood friend. People just don't expect her to share.

Kind-hearted Qian Qian always plays the role of caregiver among her friends. Not only did she help the band by discovering Lance, their excellent drummer, she also helped him realize his potential as a real musician, encouraging him to develop his skills and become more confident in his abilities.

She also helped him realize his potential as a real drummer and encouraged him to develop his skills, enabling him to grow confident as a , not being able to express her emotions fully is a constant source of frustration for her.

Nan - mascot, bird

pigeon, nickname chuchu, good friends with Chelsea

The little bird that always appears on Chelsea's bag is an actual creature whose name is Nan, but due to his constant chirping he quickly earned the nickname Chuchu. Nan loves to fly near and far, so you can spot him in Lan Kong Town, Capital City, or basically anywhere possible. Besides traveling around Nan also loves to think, often perching himself upon telephone poles or shop signs, engaging in heated debate with other sparrows using Chuchu language. The significant difference Nan has from other sparrows is the diamond shaped patch on his body, which seems to be even more eye catching whenever he's excited. Rumor says he triggered a mysterious event in the past which had major impact, but the truth is only known by the boss lady of VOEZ Cafe. His favorite foods are beetle bugs and rice grains, and he met Chelsea while eating scattered bread crumbs near He Sheng Bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the group arrived at the stadium, it was packed. They made their way backstage and to their private room.

"Wow! Look at how much people one advertisement can gather! You're a genius, Yuko!" Chelsea yelled.

Yuko smiled. "It was really convenient cause the company forgot to pay me, and I told them they could pay me back that way." A/N(Yuko was on a modeling tour)

Qian Qian sighed. "Chelsea, you know, without Yuko, we wouldn't be this famous, and this stadium wouldn't be packed."

Chelsea just laughed and yelled,"Just you wait, world! We'll become the number one band in the world! Then we'll pack stadiums without Yuko's popularity!"

Meanwhile, the boys huddled in a corner, having their own pep talk.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die! Help me, Jessy!" Lance yelled, panicking.

Jessy just smirked and said,"Payback time."

Ocean sighed. "Jessy, you're the only one here with a girlfriend that can calm you down. Of course Lance is freaking out. He forgot to memorize the notes."

Jessy turned red. "Wh-What are you talking about! Qian Qian is not my girlfriend!"

Lance snickered. "Ocean never pointed out names….."

Jessy's face turned into a color of a ripe tomato, realizing his mistake. The other boys laughed.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Chelsea said.

A staff worker came into the room and said,"Your performance is in 10 minutes. I suggest you start preparing." Then the worker left the room, and the room erupted in chaos.

"OH MY GOD, I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED FOR THIS!" Chelsea shrieked.

Everyone covered their ears at Chelsea's outburst. Silently, one by one, everyone unplugged their ears. Qian Qian picked up her keyboard. Ocean, Jessy and Yuko picked up their guitars. Lance picked up his drumsticks. Once they were all ready, Yuko went to Chelsea and dragged her out of the room.

Chelsea, still in a state of shock, fully woke up when they came to the platform that would bring them up to stage. She could hear the crowd cheering their names, waiting for them to come out.

She took, a deep breath, and stepped onto the platform. Yuko flashed her a thumbs up sign, telling her it was her spotlight today. The platform stopped, and the bright lights shone into Chelsea's eyes. Then she began to sing.

Chelsea: You reset the choices, on Sunday

You'd better got something, on your mind

The fear of the noise, voice,

Blend it in your way

You turn off the noises, of the news

You turn on the voices, of the muse

The fear of the noise, voice, become a part of you

Oh, let's color all the voice

Oh, let's color all the ways

You stop before the options on Monday

You still pick up nothing, for your head

The tear of the noise, voice,

Melt it in your way

You take off the burden, of the blame

You put on the blessings, from your friends

The wings of the noise, voice, become a part of you

Oh, let's color all the voice

Oh, let's color all the ways

Oh, let's color all the voice

Oh, let's color all the ways

The crowd roared in pleasure as Chelsea sang her last note. The group waved at the crowd, pleased with their performance.

The host yelled,"Everyone, that was the new band VOEZ's new debut, along with their new song, Colorful Voice!"

Once again, the crowd erupted into cheers, and the band walked off stage.

After the performance, the group headed back to their room. When they got their, Chelsea immediately collapsed and fell asleep.

Lance sighed. "You sleep late yesterday, didn't you? I told you the performance would be fine."

Yuko laughed as Lance went to wake her up. "Lance, leave the poor girl alone and let her sleep."

And so, the day ended. Chelsea slept for the rest of the day, and the rest of the group went to their other jobs. Ocean went back to his dad's car shop, and Lance went back to the bakery (he carried Chelsea home). Qian Qian went to her music story, and Yuko went to her next model shoot. Jessy went home and slept for a while. But little did they know, stealing the spotlight of best band, Cytus, wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

VOEZ Chap 3

The next week, everyone in the band had nothing to do. Chelsea, always being "happy-go-lucky", ran to the nearby ChuChu lighthouse, called this because of the pigeons that lived there. Lance saw her running to the lighthouse, and figured Nan had flew off again.

Ocean, the lazy person he was, decided to stay home and take a nap. Yuko was out shopping, and Lance was teasing Jessy and Qian Qian at the park. Suddenly, everyone in the group (except for Chelsea) received a call from a mysterious number.

The caller asked,"All of you guys are the VOEZ band, right?"

Yuko immediately answered,"Yes, who are you and what business do you have with us?"

Lance swore he could the the caller smirking on the other end. "I've come to you with a warning. You better watch out, 'cause Deemo and Cytus are going to take top band."

The caller quickly hung up before Ocean and Jessy could yell insults at the caller.

Yuko, extremely confused, decided to text everyone.

She tapped open their group chat

VOEZ BAND?

Yuko: _come to the VOEZ cafe, we'll discuss that call there._

Lance: _Hold on, let me open the cafe and get the lovebirds apart_

Jessy: _WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!_

Qian Qian: _WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!_

Ocean: _I'm on my way….. Hey, where's Chelsea?_

Lance: _I could have sworn I saw her chasing Nan…._

Yuko: _Lance, go find her right now._

Lance: _Wait, what? Why me? *sigh* She's probably at Chu Chu lighthouse. I'll go now. Lovebirds, please let the other into the cafe while I'm gone._

Yuko: _Stop teasing those two and find Chelsea right now. What if she got kidnapped by the caller?_

Ocean: _Don't bring that topic up. I bet Lance's face is turning pale right now._

Jessy: _I can totally imagine that._

Lance immediately took off when the thought of Chelsea getting kidnapped popped into his head.

"Our parents will kill me if they found out Chelsea's missing." He thought, and turned pale again.

By the time Lance reached the famous ChuChu lighthouse, he was out of breath. The boy ran up the stairs, still panicking. When he reached the top, he saw her. Chelsea was standing there, singing. All around her, the birds were chirping in unison with her.

Chelsea: Sakura, when I see it all hit the ground,

My heart gets weak

'Cause that dream that you and I had made

Is still so clear in me

And I wonder if that day will come

Where we could make it real

"Huh? Why is she singing a song on cherry blossoms?" Lance wondered.

Suddenly, Lance heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Who's there?" He yelled.

"Jezz, relax, Lance. It's just me." Ocean laughed. "So why is Chelsea singing Sakura?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Let's hurry back to the cafe before Yuko kills us all." Lance replied. "Yo, Chelsea, stop singing and let's go back home!"

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes, and wiped away a few tears Lance and Ocean didn't notice.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Both boys freaked out when they finally heard Chelsea talk.

"Y-Yuko made us come find you. We received a strange phone call." The boys stammered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I don't want to face the demon Yuko!" Chelsea said "Plus… Race you to the cafe!"

Chelsea took of like a rocket, and Nan closely flew behind. The two boys quickly scampered after the hyperactive girl.

Minutes later, and out of breath, 3 people stood outside the VOEZ cafe. Unluckly for them, there was a demon waiting for them in the cafe

"CHELSEA! DON'T JUST RUN OFF!" Yuko screamed. "What if you had been kidnapped by Mr. Mysterious Caller?"

Chelsea tilted her head in confusion. "What mysterious caller?"

Everyone looked at her like the had seen a ghost.

They yelled in unison,"HOW THE HECK DID YOU NOT GET THE MYSTERIOUS CALL?"

Chelsea shrunk back. "Hey, I was busy chasing Nan, and my phone died! You can't blame me! Plus, what's this about a call?"

Everyone sighed. Of course, Chelsea was always the most innocent and pure girl - not.

Although Yuko wanted to turn on her inner demon, she resisted.

"Alright, we'll discuss the call tomorrow. It's getting late, and we have to get some rest." she said.

Chelsea yawned.

"Yeah… sooooo sleepy…" she mumbled. Then she dragged herself upstairs, and Lance followed in pursuit after he locked the cafe. Jessy, Qian Qian, Ocean, and Yuko all went home.

What the peaceful sleepers didn't know was that tomorrow would be hell.

-X-

There we go! Chap 3! Next time they'll deal with the mysterious caller and find out why Chelsea was crying!

Lol my stories always end up dark somehow XD


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the VOEZ band gathered in the cafe, way before Chelsea woke up. Lance had just reported the previous day events to Yuko, who was currently pondering why Chelsea would sing such a song.

"I mean, why would Yuko sing such a song? She's perfectly happy, and she's definitely not in love!" Yuko yelled.

Lance cringed. "Why am I the one getting yelled at?" he asked. "I don't know much, I just reported all I knew to you!"

Nan chirped, sensing the dangerous mood. The little bird was eating breakfast, which just so happened to be Lance's muffin. Lance sighed, and gave up on keeping his muffin. He fed the little bird pieces of the muffin one by one.

Suddenly, Jessy said,"Guys, you might want to check Qian Qian's theories…"

Everyone facepalmed. It was just like Qian Qian to do something like this. In such a situation, Qian Qian would pull out her notebook, and start writing 5 billon ideas down as to why something was happening.

Yuko sighed. "Qian Qian, let me see your theories. Maybe they'll come of help."

Qian Qian looked up with a mysterious glint in her eyes as she handed over her notebook. "So, I'm going to guess, Chelsea's previous love came back, and she's pondering what to do! Or maybe she's longing or missing for someone!" she explained

Everyone facepalmed and groaned again. Lance sighed, and deciding they could ask Chelsea themselves, poked Nan to go wake up Chelsea. 5 seconds later, after Nan had flew up the stairs, everyone heard a loud yell, proof that Chelsea was awake.

Ocean looked shocked. "Isn't that a cruel way to wake Chelsea up?" he asked.

Lance put his hands up innocently. "The sleepyhead can't even wake up to alarms! I consulted Nan, and came up with this brilliant idea."

Ocean sighed. "That's really cruel…." he said.

Jessy asked,"What about the phone call? What are we going to do with that mysterious caller?"

Yuko replied,"I had a cell phone company track the call, but the SIM card on the other end was destroyed. The culprits are pretty clever."

"Hmm…. Did they completely delete the data or did they trash it?" If they erased the data and the SIM card is still intact, there's a small chance I can recover it." Qian Qian said.

"Guys?" a sleepy voice from upstairs drifted down. "What's going on?" Chelsea asked, still in her pjs.

"Good timing, Chelsea, get down here!" Yuko smiled. Behind that smile, a sinister Yuko was hiding.

Chelsea happily bounced downstairs, and grabbed a freshly baked muffin. With a muffled voice, she asked,"What's going on?"

Yuko said,"We need to discuss the mysterious phone call, and why you were at ChuChu lighthouse yesterday."

Chelsea gulped. "I-I was chasing Nan! T-That's all! Anyway, what's all this about a mysterious call?" she stuttered

Yuko sighed. "You're obviously lying. Don't change the topic, we'll get to that later. Now, tell me. Why were you crying?" she asked.

"I-I wasn't crying! I was just practicing singing! I wanted to win a competition, but I failed auditions! Satisfied?" Chelsea lied.

Everyone stared at her. When had she taken a audition? What sort of competition would deny her singing talent?

Qian Qian hugged Chelsea. "It's ok… the people who eliminated you didn't see your real talent." she said.

Chelsea thought to herself, _"Thank god they believed that lie. I can't even begin to explain what happened!"_

Yuko sighed. "Guys, we really need to do something about the caller. I mean, they threatened us. **Threatened us.** " she said.

Ocean laughed nervously. "Ok girl, calm down. We get it, let's see if Ocean can track the data. Lance, go explain to your oblivious sister what happened with the call." he ordered.

Lance sighed. 'It's like I'm the errand boy around here…" he groaned.

The VOEZ team split up into 3 smaller groups. Lance took Chelsea to the back of the cafe and explained what happened with the caller. Jessy took Ocean to his store to track the SIM card. Yuko and Qian Qian researched who Deemo and Cytus were. An hour later, the group met up together at the cafe.

Jessy reported,'We got a faint signal from the SIM card. It keeps on blinking on and off near a certain area that Cytus and Deemo work in. They could be working together to get rid of us."

"According to Wiki, Deemo is a pair of siblings that rule the classical world, and have pulled off heartbreaking and beautiful songs. Cytus is a rock band, and plays, um, how should I say it? Louder songs than us." Yuko reported.

"Why is Mr. Caller threatening us?" Chelsea asked.

Everyone facepalmed again. Chelsea was always too innocent and oblivious. She could never pick up on the mood or what was going on. Thankfully, her brother or the groups would always be around to fully explain what had happened.

Yuko asked,"Lance, did you not explain to this child what happened? Or has she just gotten dumber?"

Lance protested,"I did! I mean, I told her about the call, I just figured she would be able to figure out that we were being threatened!"

Ocean sighed. "Guys, we need to focus. Stop arguing, and give us more details on Cytus and Deemo, Yuko." he said. Being the oldest, Ocean always had to stop the multiple arguments going on.

"Let's see... " Yuko said. "Cytus had a former member that quit. According to the wiki, the former member was very mysterious, and quit around the time we formed our band. The person's stage name was ** _Little ChuChu._**

-X-

Let's see….. What happened to Chelsea? Who's Little Chu Chu? I think this is a bit longer to make up for the time I haven't updated anything. I'm going to go back to writing oneshots for SAO for a while, so VOEZ might not get updated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, guys… Doesn't the name **Little ChuChu** sound familiar?" Ocean asked.

Chelsea prayed. "Oh god, please, please, please don't let them figure it out!"

"Maybe they named themselves after the ChuChu Lighthouse?" Lance suggested.

Qian Qian said. "But that would mean they lived near us! We would have heard of the person if they lived around here."

Jessy thought for a moment. "Maybe they retired? Or they hid their identity really well? Yuko, what else did you guys find out about Deemo and Cytus?"

Yuko replied,"Apparently they both work under the same manufacture, Rayark Inc. They also have done collab song and collab shows, and have had several music battles. Their previous battle ended in Deemo's victory."

"Hey, Chelsea… You've been quiet for a while. Do you know this Little ChuChu?" Jessy asked.

Chelsea shook her head no. She looked extremely pale, and everyone wondered why.

Lance sighed. "Chelsea, go take a nap or something, you look too pale. We don't need someone passing out right now."

Chelsea nodded, and went back up to her room.

As soon as she left, Jessy blurted out, "Chelsea acted weird when we asked her. She definitely knows something."

"Well, she's clearly not going to tell us what's wrong, so let's go ask Cytus, or Deemo who, Little ChuChu is." Ocean suggested.

"Aren't they famous? Getting an appointment with them is gonna be hard! Plus, we're a rivaling band, and they don't want to share trade secrets." Yuko said.

"That's where you come in, Yuko. You are our agent, right? You can model, or just ask, and you'll have a higher chance of getting in than us." Qian Qian said.

"And this is why we have Qian Qian, not Yuko as our tactician." Ocean joked.

Both girls shot death glares at him. He laughed, and said,"Ok, Ok, I'll stop."

Yuko sighed. "Getting back to the point, it'll still be hard, but you're right Ocean, I do have a higher chance of getting in. I'll set up an appointment for next week, after our second live."

"So…. are we going to practice in the studio and wake Chelsea up, or are we just going to write music without her?" Lance asked.

Yuko smirked. "Since Ocean, our songwriter, likes Chelsea, I'm pretty sure he can come up with a song that fits her." she said

Ocean turned red in the face. "You're one to talk, when you obviously like Lance!" he retorted.

Jessy and Qian Qian sighed. "Take easy, you guys." Jessy said.

"You guys are lucky! You're already love birds!" Yuko and Ocean yelled.

Lance raised his hand. "Ummmmmmm…. Don't I have a say in this?" he asked.

Qian Qian shut the book she was reading and said,"Stop bickering and get to work, Ocean, Yuko, Lance. You'll wake up Chelsea. Yuko, go book the appointment, and Jessy, go tune the piano. I'll help Ocean write the songs. Lance, you stay here and watch your sister."

Ocean, still red faced, ran out the door. Before he left, he yelled,"Don't you dare tell Chelsea, you guys!"

Yuko snickered as she walked out the door, with Qian Qian close on her heels. Jessy raced after the 2 girls.

Lance watched the group go, and went upstairs. He looked at Chelsea's sleeping figure, and whispered,"Don't worry. We'll catch those people, and your secret will be kept. I swore that I would protect your voice, and I will. I won't let them blackmail you anymore."

Chelsea stirred in her sleep, and mumbled a few words. "Deemo… In.. Trouble…" she whispered.

Lance looked shocked. He yelled,"Chelsea, wait, what? Is Deemo getting blackmailed too?!"

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes, and woke up. She yawned. "Lance… What do you want?" she said.

Lance grabbed her shoulders. "Is Deemo in trouble? Tell me!" he yelled.

Chelsea stuttered,"W-What are you talking about? O-Of course their not in trouble!"

Lance sighed. "You're not fooling anyone. You were whispering in your sleep again." he said.

Chelsea looked down. "Yea….. Cytus threatened Deemo, and captured Alice's voice. They tried to help us, and we got out." she said

Lance's eyes widened in horror. "They really are evil…." he whispered. "Protect your voice, Chelsea. You're our last hope."

 ** _At Rayark Inc. building, some time later._**

"Hmmm….. VOEZ sure is persistent. We still have to capture that girl, and take them down. Now this is fun!" a mysterious voice cackled.

"Patience, patience. We still have the Alice girl, but we still need the Chelsea girl. Capture her." another voice said. "Otherwise, we can't complete our project. That voice of her's…. resonates. Or in other words, Hibikase."

So who are these people? What's wrong with Lance and Chelsea? Who are the mysterious people? Yes I know, I'm evil for doing this. The words "resonate" and "hibikase" will play an important role. If you want to spoil the next chapter, you can search up what hibikase means. Anyway… I'm too lazy to update this, so I'll make a schedule.

-X-

SAO Oneshots, "pain" series, will update on Mondays and Wednesdays.

VOEZ will update on Fridays.

Other stories that just pop up will be randomly updated.

If I'm lazy, I'll take a hiatus or just not follow the schedules.

I will switch this schedule a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the whole VOEZ team was separated. Chelsea had said that she had a "cold", and Ocean had to go to a one day course for summer school. (He wasn't the smartest person in the band). Yuko went alone to her meeting, and Jessy had to take care of a younger relative. Qian Qian was tuning a old piano that made a weird noise each time the G note was played. Lance, however, was meeting up with Deemo.

Lance had just arrived in front of Rayark's building, when he noticed Yuko coming. Quickly, he hid, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Yuko walked right past him, and entered the building.

Lance let out a sigh, and entered the building using a back pass. He quickly slipped in, and made his way to Deemo's studio.

Deemo's studio was a simple one, with his piano and music sheets the only things in the room. Alice, however, was nowhere to be seen. Deemo was crying next to the piano, holding his music sheets.

Lance walked up to him. "Hey, Deemo, is Alice really gone? Did they use her voice?" he asked.

Deemo nodded, and wiped away a few tears. "They took Alice's voice, and chained it. Please, teach Chelsea… teach Chelsea this song." he said.

Deemo handed Lance music sheets, with the word "Hibikase" on it.

"Hey, doesn't hibikase mean resonate?" Lance asked. "Are you trying to get her voice to shake Cytus's?"

Deemo nodded. He disappeared into the shadows, and Lance could still hear sobbing. Clenching his fists, Lance returned home, along with the new music sheets.

At the same time, Yuko was at the same building, but in a different room. Surrounded by a serious aura, she paced in the waiting room.

5 minutes later, her voice was called on the loudspeaker. "Sasaki Yuko, please report to room 105." a woman announced.

She soon sat in front of 2 woman, both her age.

"Alright, speak up. What do you want?" one girl asked.

Yuko straightened. "I'm here to ask about a strange phone call we received the other day. We received a threat that said you, Cytus, and Deemo would take us out. I would also like to know Little ChuChu's identity." she said

After Yuko's long rant, the girls just blinked, and laughed. "We would never send something like that, but we do want to defeat you square and fair. How about we settle things at the next music competition, Heaven's Note? If you win, you can have Little ChuChu's identity." one girl said.

"But if you lose, you have to drop out of the music world!" the other girl said.

"Yuko looked straight ahead with determined ideas. She said,"I accept. Now if you'll excuse me." Yuko walked out the room, her thoughts jumbled. Picking up her phone, she pressed group call, and soon enough, the whole band (except for Chelsea and Lance) gathered.

Yuko sighed. "Guys, we have to win Heaven's Note, or they won't tell us anything. So we're going to need a good song. Any ideas?" she asked.

Lance quickly pulled out the transcript of Hibikase, and laid it on the desk. "This will help our music "resonate", and beat everyone else. Let's play this!" he said.

Jessy looked at the music sheets. "Did you compose this?" he asked.

Lance simply nodded, and waited for Qian Qian and Yuko's ideas on it.

Qian Qian looked up with a glimmer in her eyes. "It's brilliant!" she yelled. "Lance, you're a genius for finding this song!"

Yuko nodded in approval. "This song definitely fits Chelsea's wide vocal range. Her voice is powerful enough to make the whole world hear her song." she said.

Lance grinned, then frowned. "When is Heaven's Note?" he asked.

"Gimme a sec, I'll search it up….. It's in 3 weeks. Why?" Yuko said.

Lance gulped. "Chelsea's voice needs a week to recover, she needs a week to get used to the broad vocal range, and a week to perfect it. There's a small chance we can't do Hibikase, so let's get a back up song in case." he said.

Jessy turned pale. "That's not good…" he said.

"Oh yea, I have bad news…" Yuko said. "If we lose Heaven's Note, we have to disband VOEZ."

"WHAT!" Everyone except Yuko yelled.

Yuko nodded. "It's our only shot, and with this song, we have a really good chance. As for the phone call, they claim they did not do it."

Jessy stared at Yuko. "Are you insane?" he asked, "WE ARE VERSING DEEMO AND CYTUS, THE TOP BANDS IN JAPAN!"

Yuko just blinked. "So what?" she asked. "Aren't we number 3? Are you doubting our skills?"

Qian Qian chuckled. "Ocean may need to take back what he said about me being the tactician. Yuko's pretty good too!" A/N reference to chapter 5

"So what'd I miss?" Ocean asked. He had just gotten out of summer school, and looked he had died of boredom. "Hey, where's Chelsea?"

Lance laughed. "There's a lot we need to tell you. Don't worry, your crush just caught a slight cold."

Ocean turned red. "C-Chelsea's not my crush! And what happened?" he asked.

Yuko sighed. "Cytus didn't make the phone call. However, they challenged us at Heaven's Note. If we win, we get to find out who Little ChuChu is, and if they win, we disband. Lance also found a really good song we're going to play. It's called Hibikase. And that's the whole GIST of what happened."

Ocean turned pale when he heard the word disband. "Why they heck did you agree to that?" he asked.

Yuko sighed for the 5 billonth time. "I'll tell you together when Chelsea recovers. Lance? What's wrong?" she asked

Lance turned pale. "Chelsea's….. Not answering the phone!"

-X-

THIS IS A NEW RECORD

I DID THIS ALL TODAY AND I REACHED SO MANY WORDS

OMG I'm crying

SOOOO happy

Anyway

A few days later (maybe Wensday) I will say thank you to everyone who has supported me in a special oneshot for SAO.

VOEZ will be updating Thursday, I have spring vacation and I'm going somewhere far away.

That whole week I will probably be on hiatus.


	7. Chapter 7

Ocean turned pale in the face. "You aren't pulling a prank… Right?"

Lance look petrified as he put away his phone. "Do I look like I am? She normally answers her phone, but now she's not!"

Yuko looked stunned. Shaking her head, she put on her serious face. "Lance, go check the house. Ocean, check the lighthouse. If she isn't there, I'll call my bodyguards."

"Since when did you have bodyguards?" Ocean yelled.

"Does that matter right now?" Yuko retorted, giving a icy cold glare.

The boys shivered in fear and dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Qian Qian, I want you to check her location using the GPS I installed on her shoe. If there's technical difficulties, ask Jessy to help you." Yuko ordered the pair.

The 2 immediately got to work, and concentrated the whole time. Unlike the rest of the group, Qian Qian and Jessy were very diligent, and good with electronics.

"Where could she be…." Yuko wondered. Picking up her phone, she dialed the numbers for her bodyguards.

"Yuko, we've pinpointed Chelsea's location! She's moving toward Cytus' building!" Qian Qian yelled.

"What!" Yuko exclaimed in shock, dropping her phone.

"And that's not all… Lance and Ocean are also heading toward there!" Jessy yelled.

 **Lance's POV**

"Where could she be… Where could she be!? Please don't tell me that Cytus already brainwashed her!" Lance yelled, internally.

Checking the cafe and seeing she was not there, he left for the Cytus building with a note clutched in his hand.

"Lance, I'm going to see Alice. Tell the others I'm going to give up if I get captured."

Ocean, however, was quicker than Lance.

 **Ocean's POV**

As Ocean was running back to the cafe , he saw Lance running towards the Cytus building. Quickly observing his surroundings, Ocean hid behind a tree, hoping he wasn't noticed. Thankfully, Lance didn't notice him while looking around for Chelsea.

As Ocean observed Lance's odd behavior, he saw him slip into a side entrance. Quickly following, Ocean slipped in as well. Wondering where Lance was going, he saw him stop at a door. A door labeled Deemo.

Staying against the wall, he heard sparks of conversation inside.

"Deemo, have you seen Alice, or Chelsea?" Lance's voiced murmured.

A strange voice replied. "Alice is still captured, but I have Chelsea here. I forbade her from going to see Alice. I caught her in the hallway, near the dungeon."

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. Ocean heard a door crack open, and Lance spoke again. "Chelsea! I told you not to come here! It's too dangerous!"

Chelsea's meek voice responded,"I wanted to see Alice."

Lance huffed. "Geez, you're so much trouble! Let's go." They started walking to the door, and Ocean quickly ran out of the hallway, and back outside before they could notice him.

Yuko, Jessy, and Qian Qian's POV

Yuko stared at the screen and the red dots blinking, irritated. Jessy and Qian Qian just stared at the dots, trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Seriously, what are those 3 thinking?" Yuko huffed.

Jessy and Qian Qian went through a list of theories, and a blueprint of the Cytus building they had secretly hacked into.

"According to our calculations, Lance and Chelsea were in the Deemo room, and Ocean was hiding outside of the room." Qian Qian said.

"Deemo was also in there. However, Alice was missing." Jessy added on.

Yuko nodded, and dialed a few numbers on her phone. A few moments later, Lance, Chelsea, and Ocean's phone rang. When they picked up, Yuko took in a big breath, and let it all out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU 3 DOING NEAR THE CYTUS BUILDING!" she yelled. "# $%$# #$%# %!" a/n: Yuko did not curse, she simply is expressing anger and yelling random words.

 **Normal POV**

Lance, Chelsea, and Ocean, who were expecting this, had immediately ran away when they picked up the phone. Unplugging their ears, they slowly walked back to where they had placed their phones.

Qian Qian and Jessy, who were ready with earplugs, took them out after Yuko finished yelling. Laughing, Jessy threw out the earplugs.

Lance asked,"Ocean was near the Cytus building? Does he have some sorta of sensor in him leading him to his love?"

Ocean blushed. "I don't like Chelsea! And I don't have a sensor on her! I just happened to be walking by!"

Yuko could hear Lance smirking over the phone. Getting irritated, she asked,"Lance, Chelsea, what were you doing in the Deemo room of the Cytus building? You too, Ocean. What were you doing outside the Deemo room?"

The two siblings instantly thought,"Busted." Looking at each other they nodded. After all, it was pointless to hide anymore.

Ocean honestly answered,"I saw Lance heading inside the building on my way back to you guys, and decided to follow him. It's the truth, I swear it was nothing else!"

Lance said,"Let's meet up at VOEZ Cafe. Then we'll explain everything. Ok?

Yuko sighed. "You guys better have a decent explanation. I'll see you there in 10 minutes."

Jessy went to pay the bill, and Qian Qian cut off all traces of their hacking. Leaving, they headed to the cafe as the sun started to descend

Unknown POV

"So Chelsea escaped the building? Along with Lance?" a voice, coming from behind a desk asked.

The guard bowed down. "Please forgive me! Yes, they did escape."

The 2 girls behind the desk smiled evilly. "You're fired." one said. "We don't need a useless good for nothing guard."

The floor gave away to a pit, which led outside. Pressing another button, one of the girls closed the floor up again.

"Hey, do you think Chelsea's vocal range can go further than Alice, yours, and mine combined?" one of the girls asked the other.

The taller of the 2 simply smiled. "Of course it can. After all, aren't we gifted with Hell's voice?" she asked. "We will definitely destroy Chelsea's Heaven voice, after we take care of Alice."

-X-

I'm evil...

btw, you guys all know who Little ChuChu is by now, right


	8. Chapter 8

Nan stood perched on the telephone wire, arguing with another bird.

"Chirp Chirp! Chirp Chirp Chirp!" she tweeted.

Now this may seem just bird talk to some people, but Chelsea understood it. Nan seemed to be rejecting the other bird from a love confession. After all, the other bird held a flower in its beak.

Concerned for the little bird, Chelsea walked over, and began chirping to the 2 birds.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp!" she said. At least, she tried to say "calm down, you two".

Nan immediately jumped of the wire, and perched onto her shoulder. Hiding behind Chelsea, Nan snuggled in her hair.

Before the male bird left, it called out, "Chirp. Chirp Chirp."

Nan screeched angrily, and turned red (or whatever birds do when they're embarrassed). Chelsea, who had understood what the other bird had said, laughed.

"He likes you…." she said, teasing Nan.

Onlooking, Lance and Ocean observed Chelsea.

"Hey…. Why is Chelsea like that?" Lance asked.

Ocean joked, "She's in love with me."

Lance snickered. "Then why don't you say what that bird said to Nan?"

Ocean blushed red. Lance sighed, and said, "Thought so."

Sorry guys... I thought I posted this a month ago... If I did, someone plz tell me!


End file.
